The present disclosure relates generally to stitching systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for ultrasonically stitching composite materials.
At least some known engines include a plurality of fan blades that are fabricated from a metal material. Although metal fan blades are generally strong and/or durable, at least some known metal fan blades are heavy, resulting in lower fuel efficiency. To facilitate increasing fuel efficiency, at least some known fan blades are fabricated at least partially from a composite material.
Composite materials typically include a plurality of layers that are laminated together. The layers may, however, come apart or delaminate in at least some conditions. For example, at least some known composite fan blades induce high shear strains during extreme loading, resulting in the delamination of layers. To facilitate increasing a strength and/or a durability of the composite material, at least some known layers are stitched, needled, and/or stapled together prior to lamination and/or curing. At least some methods of stitching, needling, and/or stapling, however, may damage, affect, and/or alter a mechanical property of the composite material.